Sonic New Chronicles: The Elemental Knights
by icol1195
Summary: Years have gone by, Sonic is now 19 and there is a time of peace, but how long can it last? with new enemies, new allies and a new set of emeralds, Sonic must rely in his friends to avoid a terrible future... My First FanFic, it will have a little bit of everything so you may be entertained, please review. T/M for future violence and maybe language, On small hiatus, Read profile
1. Chapter 1: A View Into The Future

**A/N: Hi guys so this is my first fanfic, so yeah let's see how this works out and keep in mind this is my first time making a fanfic soooo... Yeah, just so you know, I will put the character ages and I will use some OC, so please don't use them without consulting me, that being said I DON'T by any means necessary, own sonic the hedgehog or any of its characters, they are from SEGA.**

 **Sonic: 19**

 **Tails: 12**

 **Blaze: 18**

 **Knuckles: 20**

 **Amy: 16**

 **Marine: 12**

 **Cream: 11**

 **Shadow: 19 (in appearance)**

 **OCs will be revealed as they are getting into the story.**

 **Also I might add some other characters to the story, aaand I might also add pairings just to keep some of you entertained, so let's just get started already...**

"What happened?" said a confused hedgehog. "Where am I?", he then opened his eyes and tried to look around, the hedgehog was on a big hallway made of metal with only one door at the end of it, the door was made of wood with a gold doorknob, Sonic started heading to the door, but when he was in front of it, he heard something from the other side of the door.

"Sonic...", he quickly opened the door and jumped inside, there was no one inside, the hedgehog quickly tried to look for something in the room, he then realized that it was a big room with something in the middle that looked like an altar, similar to the one of the Master Emerald in Angel Island.

"What the heck is going on in here?" the blue blur spoke to himself, "I might as well head up and see what's up", he started heading up into the altar then he heard it again "Sonic...", he ran all the way to the top but there was no one there, but what he found in that altar really surprised him, "The Chaos Emeralds?... Wait... And the Sol emeralds too? this is strange" he then saw another set of seven shining emeralds, "Hmm.. Haven't seen this one's before, what are they?.." the stones where in shape of crystals and they we're the same color of the Sol and Chaos Emeralds, suddenly the 3 Sets of Emeralds started to shine even brighter than before, and Sonic suddenly heard a voice again... "Sonic", he then turned around to look for the source of the voice, "OK, show yourself already, this is getting old, so please, let me see you" said a now annoyed hedgehog.

"It's ok, if you really want to see me I'll make myself visible to you" then a bright light came out of nowhere and when the light went out, there was something in front of the blue hedgehog, who now was shocked to see who was the voice that called for him.

"No way... How is this possible?" Sonic was extremely caught off guard when he saw what was an entity made out of what looked like water, "Chaos?.. What are you doing here and how is it that you can talk? You better explain what's going on"

Chaos just appeared and looked at Sonic "Relax Sonic, there is no need to put yourself on guard, I'm here to warn you about a great danger that is coming to the universe, and to answer you're 2nd question I'm communicating through telepathy"

"Danger? What do you mean by that?" the hedgehog was now listening in confusion, still not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes a great danger, I'm sure you are familiar with the Chaos emeralds but, Sonic, are you familiar with these other two sets?" said Chaos with a very serious tone, but still with a neutral face

"Actually I recognize one of the two" he then pointed to the Sol Emeralds, "Those are the Sol Emeralds, they are on a different dimension and they are protected by a friend of mine, Blaze" Sonic said with a serious face, but quickly changed to a confused one "But... I don't know the other emeralds."

"I see... The other set of emeralds are known as the Elemental Emeralds Sonic." Chaos said still having that neutral look on his face, which kinda bothered Soniv "Elemental... Emeralds?" said Sonic, now more confused than before.

"Yes Sonic, they are a very powerful source of energy just like the Chaos and the Sol Emeralds, the 3 sets are the most powerful emeralds in the universe" the blue hedgehog nodded in sign that he understood, but he then started to wonder, "Ok I understand what you are saying, but why are you telling me this? And what does it have to do with me and the great danger you are speaking of?"

Chaos then turned around to face him. "Sonic, you have the power to stop this evil, but not alone, you need to stop this great danger from coming or darkness will rise and this..." Chaos started to move his arm away and Sonic turned to look what he was waving it at... "Will happen..." he then saw a destroyed city with fire burning in some building while other collapsed, people running for their lives and children screaming and crying.

"This is Terrible... Why would any of us let this happen?" Chaos started walking, and Sonic just followed, they kept walking a little until they got to what looked like a battlefield, "The answer to that is..." Chaos said "you didn't let it happen, you just couldn't avoid it..." he then pointed in front of him and what Sonic saw next would bring horror and sadness to him, what was in front of him was his friend, everyone he care for, Dead...

"No... It can't be..." a tear dropped from his left eye, he couldn't believe what he saw. Cream, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, even Shadow... All dead, then he looked even further and saw that Marine was there too lying motionless.

"This is what will happen if this danger is not stopped" Chaos affirmed, Sonic then noticed something, two body's ahead where still moving, he ran to see who they were, almost sadness filled him as the thought of whom they were passed his mind, when he got there, the thoughts of the blue hedgehog where confirmed.

Tails, laying on the ground, and Blaze, in one knee trying to get up, both of them with a lot of blood covering their bodies. "Tails! Blaze! Are you ok?" Sonic shouted as he got closer, Chaos just looking at him as he moves closer.

"Sonic... Why?..." Said Tails almost passing out, "Sonic... I can't... We can't... Keep this up..." Blaze said with tears coming from her eyes. "Blaze hold on, you too Tails I'll get some help, just please stay with me, don't die" Sonic said desperately trying to save his two friends.

"Sonic... It's ok... I'm ready" Tails said with a weak smile, "it's... Up to you now... Thanks for everything Sonic..." Tails said with tears now flowing down his cheeks. "Tails don't say that, you can make it buddy, please don't leave." Sonic desperatly told his young friend.

Then Blaze started speaking coughing a little "It's ok Sonic... He knows what this means... And I... Know it too... This is the End... For both of us... You have to... Keep fighting..." Sonic couldn't believe this, Blaze and Tails; dying right in front of him, he felt his heart was being ripped out of his chest, "Sonic..." he turned to see blaze's amber eyes."Thank you... For everything... I wouldn't have... So many friends... If it wasn't for you" Sonic nodded with tears now coming down his eyes.

It was now Tails' turn to speak to him. "Sonic, thanks for all those years of being my best friend... I've become a better person... and you gave me something I would never had... a brother..." Sonic heart stopped for a second, as he looked at his brother in his dying moments, "Thank you...So...nic" and as that happened, Tails, his oldest friend, stopped breathing, his eyes where blank, Sonic coludn't believe this, his heart was now destroyed, tears coming out of his eyes, unfourtunly for him, it wasn't over.

He then heard Blaze's voice, "I'm leaving too... I can't resist any... Longer..." As Sonic held her in his arms, she said her last words, "I've... Always Wanted... To tell you something...I just wished... I could've said it... Sooner...Sonic..." Sonic took Blaze's hand, waiting to listen the final words of his dying friend. "Sonic... I... Love..." he felt how her breathing stopped, her hand was cold as ice, she was motionless, her head twisted with the gravity and she was now hanging from the blue blur's arms, Blaze had died, in Sonic's arms...

"Why... Why did they have to die... WHY?" Sonic shouted with his eyes closed, tears coming out of his eyes, when he opened them he was on a white empty room, Blaze and Tails had disappeared, as well at the city and his other friends, only Chaos was there.

Chaos then spoke to the hedgehog infront of him "Sonic, I'm sorry I had to show you this, but it's the only way." Sonic then looked to Chaos who was standing in front of him with a surprised look, "Was that an illusion then?" Sonic said with somehow a tone of relief.

Chaos with a serious voice replied "Yes... And No... You see this can be your future, if we don't do something about the evil lurking in the universe, but..." Sonic then waited for Chaos to finish "like every vision from the future... It can be changed."

A new light came into Sonic's eyes with the determination that only the blue hero had. "So tell me... How do I stop it?" Chaos then turned around and started walking into the nothingness, but not before saying something. "that... I can't tell you, blue hedgehog, Use your instincts and you will find a way."

With that Chaos started to banish, Sonic just asked another question "Where do I start? How will I know how to solve this?" "Simple, ask those who you think will know and I'll give you a hint, meditation it's always a great way to look for answers" he said as he banished completely, "Chaos Wait!" Shouted Sonic trying to call for him, but as he said that the white room started to shine and he just closed his eyes and scream

"AAAAAAAAAGH!", he then opened his eyes and sat down, he was in his room sitting on his bed, the room was not so big and was simple, he had a nightstand with a picture of all his friends, a lamp and a glass of water to the left of the bed, the room was painted blue with some white lines on the middle to the left of his bed was a window with some blue curtains, to his right was a closet with some pairs his signature snickers and some jackets for the cold, the door was just beside the closet a wooden door with a gold doorknob, just like in his dream, _"What happened? Was that all a dream? Hmmm... It certainly didn't feel like it."_

Suddenly the door opened and a yellow fox entered the door with a wrench in his right hand, "Sonic, it's everything ok? I heard you scream." Tails asked with a worried face, Sonic at this sight he went ahead and began to calm his young brother.

"It's ok Tails, Just a bad dream I suppose." He had to admit he was happy to see Tails alive and well after that, the young fox just looked at him and said "Want to talk about it?." Sonic just raised his right hand and said "Nah, it's alright bud, just something weird that's it"

Tails looked at him skeptical "ok then, you'll tell me when you want to, no hurries" The fox then started to leave "I feel like it's something important but it can wait until the morning" then Sonic saw the clock in his nightstand that said 2:43 am "Goodnight Sonic", said the young fox before closing the door.

" Goodnight bro", after Tails left, the Blue Hedgehog started thinking, _"Maybe I should tell him, after all Chaos told me to ask someone that knows, but..."_ he started to wonder, _"What did he mean by meditating?... Hmm... Better wait until morning and see what Tails thinks about this, but for now I'm just glad he is ok. I just hope that Blaze it's doing ok."_

He then went to sleep again thinking about his recent dream, knowing he needed to get some answers quickly...

 **A/N: Well guys this was my first chapter in this story hope you like it, I'll accept any kind of critic, and I acknowledge is for me to get better, just letting you know this is my first time writing so I will appreciate your reviews so anyways, I will make a question at the end of every chapter just to make it interactive (sooo originaaal...Not) but it's just to make something interactive so yeah see you next chapter icol1195 signing out**

 **Question #1: What would have Chaos mean by "meditating"?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Search For Answers

**A/N: Hey guys, first of all, I was hoping to get reviews before uploading the 2** **nd** **chapter, but since it uploaded until 2:00 am… I could've expect that there wasn't a review by now, so anyways I will upload the second chapter anyways to get a better uploading time so yeah here it goes**

 **Another Thing, the voices of the characters I think of the next ones:**

 **Sonic: Sonic Adventure 2**

 **Tails: Sonic Boom TV Show (I hate Sonic Boom games but this Tails voice is amazing)**

 **Knuckles: Sonic Adventure 2**

 **Blaze: Sonic 06**

 **I can't put Marine since I don't know how she sounds but you get the idea you can put any voice you like**

 **I'll put the voices of the other characters when they are introduced in the story**

 **A reminder, I Do not own any of the Sonic characters nor the games or anything related to Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **In the last chapter Sonic had a Dream of a near future with Chaos showing him the dead of his friends and a terrible future caused by an evil enemy, Chaos also introduced the Elemental Emeralds, and told Sonic that the Chaos, Sol & Elemental Emeralds were involved with this new enemy, now awake his thinking if it's a good idea to tell Tails about his dream.**

 **Chapter 2: The Search for Answers**

 _At the Same time, somewhere else:_

There was peace all around Angel Island, everything was silent except for some birds that were flying around, and it came as no surprise since it is a floating island, in some part of the island, there is a shrine with a giant green emerald known as the Master Emerald, resting in peace, beside the Emerald was a Red Echidna facing opposite to the Emerald with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, he was meditating about something, when suddenly a light was coming out of the Emerald, catching the Echidna's attention.

"Huh? What's going on?" He then approached the center of the altar to see what it was, but before he got to the emerald a bright light came out and covered the Echidna, "Aghh… What the…?" but before he ended his sentence he wasn't alone anymore, there was someone else with him.

"Knuckles, I'm so glad to see you again", he then opened his eyes to see the echidna in front of him, it was another echidna appeared out of nowhere, but this one was a female and she was a tone of orange, she was wearing what look like a tribe skirt and with a white top and a gold necklace with a blue stone in the middle, she had gloves and in her wrists where what look like blue rings, she had bandages in her ankles and wearing white sandals.

"Tikal?! What are you doing here? I thought you were inside the Master Emerald with Chaos" he said with a surprised face but with a serious voice that almost makes you believe he was expecting her, thought he knew how to remain calm in this kind of situations. Tikal proceeded to answer him, "I am actually, this is just a mirage of myself, so I could talk to you"

"I'm guessing something is going on for you to come and talk to me, not that I don't like talking with you, but it's just in certain occasions" the red echidna said while crossing his arms and a serious look on his face, he was aware that this was a special occasion for her to visiting like this.

"Yes indeed, I'm here to warn you, about a terrible evil that is approaching, Chaos felt it and send me to tell you about it, but he didn't tell me more just that you should know about this" she said now with a worried face matching her voice.

Knuckles just kept his serious face and proceed to speak "I'm guessing that this means you want me to help you figure this out" Tikal simply nodded in response, everybody knew that Knuckles was the one with the most experience on the subject, since the emeralds are connected to his ancestors

"Not just us, While I am here telling you this Chaos went ahead and warned Sonic about this, what we need is for you to help him out on this, because it is connected to the Chaos Emeralds, and you are the only one who knows more about the emeralds than him and we would really appreciated if you can somehow help him" she said now with a serious tone but still with her worried face.

"I understand, I'll go look for him later to talk with him about this and get what Chaos told him" Tikal nodded and gave him a smile now with more hope for the world "thank you so much Knuckles, I knew we could count on you with this, but for now I must leave, I beg you please, do everything you can to save the world" she then began to walk to the Emerald.

"Don't worry about it, I got this" said a confident echidna, then another bright flash covered the altar, and when the light banished, so did Tikal, with that Knuckles then started to think. " _Hmmm… I might as well go to talk to Sonic about this, but I can't let the Master Emerald alone…"_ Knuckles then closed his eyes and crossed his arms _"I should wait until tomorrow, knowing Sonic he will tell Tails about this, so I will wait and see how this turns out"_ and with that Knuckles continued his meditation about what just happened and how to react and take action about it.

 _ **Next Day, With Sonic:**_

Sonic woke up from his 2nd sleep, he looked into his clock at his nightstand, it said 7:00 AM, he got out of bed and headed out of his room, he looked into Tails' room, he was still sleeping, _"he must've worked all night, better let him sleep"_ he then when outside to have his usual morning run, the hedgehog then took off to the hills to think about his dream of last night.

 ** _Same Time, In a Different Place:_**

The sun was rising on the horizon, being this the signal that another day was about to start, the light was starting to touch the black sands on the beach and making its way to the town and the castle, inside this castle, on a room, a lavender cat was waking up, as usual early to start her day and her duties as the princess, being that her parents weren't there, she had to be the ruler of the land, _"Sigh, another day of the same, it's always the same stuff, paperwork, looking over the emeralds, stopping Nega and Pirates of stealing them… sigh, I wish for something different to happen"._

The door of her bedroom was knocked and from the other side a voice very familiar to Blaze said "Oy, Blaze, are you up already?" the cat quickly went into her closet "Yes Marine, I'm already awake, what's the meaning of knocking this early at my door?" not another word was said and Marine was already inside her room, without any permission whatsoever, as she started to talk "You gotta see this mate, the emeralds are going all wacko on the chamber" quickly at the sound of this Blaze got out of her closet with her normal outfit and hurried down to the altar, Marine just jumped and tried to keep up with her friend.

They quickly got to the chamber, since is in the castle, it wasn't that hard getting fast there. When they went into the chamber, Blaze was surprised, to say the least, to see the Sol Emeralds Shinning brighter than usual. "Princess!" Gardon quickly went to Blaze, who just ignored him because she was thinking what could be wrong with the emeralds. "Princess, do you have any idea of what might be causing this reaction from the emeralds?"

Blaze just shook her head sideways saying no, Marine beside her whispered so nobody could listen to her. "Blaze, do you think it might have to do with the Blue Boy?" the princess just shoot her eyes open and thought for a brief moment _"This usually means that something is up with Sonic… Is he coming?"_ This single thought made Blaze have mixed emotions, but hid them as well as always, she was happy that she might see her blue friend again, but was worried that it meant that their dimensions where in trouble, she couldn't even think clearly, she was just wondering if the event has indeed connection to the blue hedgehog.

"Blaze? Hellooooo? Are you listening mate?" with this, Blaze snapped out of her thoughts and rapidly went ahead and answer her friend "What is it Marine?" the raccoon couldn't say a word since the emeralds began to float and started to spin around when suddenly the emeralds shot a beam each of the 7 to Blaze, just after contact was made, Blaze was elevated from the floor but she just seemed to be unconscious, but inside her head, some images raced through her mind.

She first saw the Sol emeralds surrounding her, then she saw herself in Sonic's world, while being with him and his friends, she then saw the set of Chaos Emeralds and the Elemental Emeralds, which she didn't recognized at the time since nobody had told her about their existence, then 7 figures beside her, Sonic and their friends, she couldn't recognize who the seven figures where and she didn't have time to make them up either, when in front of all of them was all destruction, chaos and some shadowy figures that were controlling something, she then saw herself with only Sonic in what looked like a destroyed city, while she was passing out and the blue hedgehog had her in his arms, and after that everything went dark, she was floating in this subspace, when suddenly the 3 sets of emeralds (Chaos, Elemental and Sol Emeralds) where in front of her _"what is this? Why are the Chaos and the Sol Emeralds here? And what are those ones?"_ suddenly the emeralds began to spin and a light covered the space, and before she knew it she was back at the castle but now on her bed.

"Blaze, Mate are you alright?" "Your highness are you ok?" both Marine and Gardon where looking at Blaze with worried faces.

"Yes… agh… I'm ok, just passed out for a bit" Blaze tried to calm both down but both Gardon and Marine where still putting a worried face, and Marine Went ahead and started tallking "Blaze… You were unconscious for an hour and a half".

Blaze was surprised to hear this _"Was it really that much time? And those emeralds… and Sonic…"_ this thoughts went over and over through Blaze's mind _"What does it all mean?"_ after this she got out of bed, even with Gardon telling her to stay put until they know she is fully ok, but Blaze simply said that everything is fine and she needed to continue her duties. She continued to think about the event, the new emeralds and Sonic.

Later that day, they were already guarding the Emeralds, but Blaze couldn't take here thoughts off the new emeralds and Sonic, "Blaze?" the princess suddenly went out of her thoughts to see who called for her, which was her young friend, "What is it Marine?" Marine was thinking that maybe the incident in the chamber had something to do with Sonic and she wanted to confirm her thoughts, she then stared at the altar in the chamber.

"What happened with the emeralds?" Blaze knew eventually she had to tell her only friend in her dimension about what happened, knowing fully well she could only trust her and that she had a lot of question about what just happened.

"I think it was a vision, I'm not quite certain about it, but it seems that the emeralds want to tell me something" she then crossed her arms and was looking at the emeralds with a neutral expression, Marine just let out a simple question that made Blaze a little nervous "Does it have something to do with the Sonic?" At these words, Blaze let out a little smile, but quickly returned to her neutral expression.

"I think so Marine; he was, after all, in the images the emeralds showed me" Blaze said, but the statement made Marine a bit more confused "Images?" was all Marine could say, and in queue, Blaze then proceeded to inform her friend about what she saw, excluding the last part of Sonic and her being alone, thinking that Marine would tease her about it.

"Well that mate, was something weird, I bet Blue guy must've had the same visions if the emeralds are connected"Marine said to Blaze, she had lost some of her accent in the last couple of years since she's been hanging out in the castle and had to adapt to the language.

The only thing that Blaze was thinking is that she felt stupid for not thinking this before, What if indeed Sonic had the same visions that she had? What if everyone in great danger? And what if he could help her solve this? "You know Marine? You might be right, if he did, then I'm sure will know soon enough" she said with a neutral face.

While Marine looked at her in confusion, she also let out a smile thinking of the idea "you mean that we might finally see blue guy again?" the princess just nodded, _"I certainly hope so"_ that's all she thought about before resuming her duties for the day.

 _ **Same time, in another dimension:**_

Sonic was resting at the top of a hill while looking down to a beautiful scenery, there was a lake with crystal blue water in a pure green field with a lot of flowers of all colors and a big single tree, he was really enjoying the view, but for some reason not as much as he wanted, he was still thinking of the dream that he had that night, what was the meaning of it? How did Chaos knew about it? What are the Elemental Emeralds? And how did they relate to the Chaos and Sol emeralds? All of those questions where filling his mind and not letting him think straight, he then snap out of his train of thoughts and looked at his shadow to know what time it was.

" _Hmmm… already 12:41 I should get back so I can talk with Tails about everything"_ with that the blue hedgehog took off to his home to find some answers and rest his mind a little about the dream.

 _ **5 min. later:**_

Tails was at his lab, working on the tornado as usual, when a gust of wind pushed him back a little "Hey Sonic, how was your morning run?" Tails came out from under the plane, he was all covered in oil, as he saw Sonic standing next to him giving him a helping hand to stand up

"It was ok, nothing out of this world anyways" The hedgehog said as he went and took a sit in an empty chair, The blue hero was still thinking about everything even making him not act like himself, Tails, knowing his friend for a long time, knew something was wrong.

"You don't seem very optimist as ever, it's something wrong?" the young fox then crossed his arms but had something similar to a worried face but was mixed with seriousness, Sonic just proceed to tell his little brother everything about his dream, from the sets of emeralds, Chaos being the one telling him to the vision that he had, while Tails listened to it, his expressions changed from confused, to worried, then to shocked and then to a thoughtful expression putting his index finger above his mouth and his thumb in his chin.

"Well… this is a lot to process Sonic, it really is something to worry about" Said Tails still analyzing every little detail so he could understand everything Sonic just told him about Chaos and the Emeralds.

"I know that, it's just confusing, I mean I understand some parts of it, but there are so many things that just don't click, like those Elemental emeralds, and why I have never heard of them, and why the Sol emeralds are involved in this?" Sonic just was really kind of desperate of not knowing what to do with this new danger that Chaos warned him about.

"I'm not quite sure Sonic, I mean I know a lot of things, which includes the emeralds, but this is beyond me, I can easily tell you I didn't know about the Sol emeralds existence until we met Blaze years back, and much less can I tell the future, but what I think is that we need to find these Elemental Emeralds and see if we can contact Blaze to see if anything weird is happening in her dimension" said Tails with some confidence on his voice.

Listening to this, Sonic was now more at ease, now that he knows what to do he now needed to search for these new emeralds and, most importantly, get in touch with someone who he hasn't seen in years, and quite frankly, wanted to see, but then a question popped into Sonic's mind, which proceed to ask Tails to see his answer.

"OK now we know what to do, but I'm still thinking why Chaos was the one to warn me, I mean it's cool to see that he's is not with the 'I hate the world, I'm gonna destroy it' kind of thing anymore, but I wasn't expecting that to happen" said Sonic now more relaxed, Tails was a little bit more calm to see Sonic making a joke again, but then went ahead and began to speak.

"I was thinking the same… maybe we should talk to Knuckles about this, he knows more of the emeralds than any of us, apart from Shadow, but I doubt you want to tell him right now, i suggest you go to Angel Island and tell him what happen" Said Tails with a serious tone but with a smile on his face as usual.

"Yeah, he will know eventually but for now we must keep this between us, but I get what you're saying bud, maybe we should go and tell knucklehead about this", Sonic, now with a plan was motivated to continue the search for answers, but something interrupted the moment.

"Tell me what?" both Sonic and Tails jumped from their sits when they heard the voice coming from outside the room, but calmed down when the saw who it was, making them sigh in relief to see a somehow friendly face. Sonic was the first to speak up "Geez Knuckles, learn to knock the door or something" said in what seemed to be and annoyed voice.

"I would have knocked, but since it was open already, I thought you were expecting someone" Knuckles said with his arms crossed, which made Sonic think for a moment and then made him remember he forgot to close it when he entered, receiving a glare from Tails that said 'Again?'.

"Maaaybe I forgot to close it again…" which made Sonic scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face "You dooon't saaaay" said Tails with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Anyways…" the red echidna interrupted "I'm guessing that what you wanted to tell me is about the vision that Chaos had, am I right?" both Sonic and Tails were surprised, they weren't expecting him to know already about the vision, "How is it that you already know" said a shocked Tails who couldn't believe that he already knew.

"Tikal told me last night about it, but wasn't very clear, so I came here because she told me that Chaos warned you and told you more, since he was the one who had the vision" Sonic nodded and proceed to fill in Knuckles of the situation, the echidna just listen with a serious expression and with his arms crossed, when Sonic ended he was still serious and closed his eyes for a moment. "I see..." he said with a neutral tone of voice. "this is bigger than I expected to be, we need to act quickly if we want to prevent that future to happen.

"I was actually thinking that maybe we should start looking for these Elemental emeralds, since we don't have a clu…" Tails was suddenly interrupted by the Knuckles, who uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes. "You won't find them" Sonic and Tails both looked at Knuckles with both confusion and surprised faces respectably by the sudden statement.

"I know a lot of both the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds, and I have never heard of this emeralds, my guess is that maybe, but I can be wrong, they are not from this universe" Tails looked like Knuckles just confirmed his thoughts about the emeralds meanwhile Sonic was caught off guard and felt stupid for not even thinking that as a possibility, since the Sol Emeralds and Blaze were from another dimension as well.

"I was thinking the same, but I just didn't think of it as an option but now I see that the possibility of them being from another universe it's very possible since the Sol Emeralds are too from another universe, it wouldn't surprise me if they were" said Tails crossing his arms and started to think of possibilities, "So… what should we do now? Since this emeralds must be in a different universe it would take a lot of time to search for them, not to mention that it would take even more to have the exact location" said Tails with a worried voice but a serious face.

Sonic grabbed his chin with his thumb and his index finger "maybe we should start by getting communication with Blaze and the Sol Emeralds, since we already know where they are it might be the first step, since we already have the Chaos Emeralds with us" said the blue blur holding the Yellow Chaos Emerald, that god knows when did he grabbed it, both Knuckles and Tails nodded at this statement by the hedgehog, they didn't bother asking when did he get the emerald since it was pointless information right now.

"finally, you come up with a good plan Sonic, must have been really hard for you" said Knuckles with a sarcastic tone of voice and a smirk on his face, thinking that would piss Sonic, but he got another thing in return.

"Well at least I came up with something, unlike a certain red echidna here" said Sonic with a smirk of his own now on his face, which made Knuckles just give him a death stare. "Uuuuuh sooo scaaaary" said the hedgehog now teasing his friend, while Tails just chuckled.

"Whatever, I must leave to guard the Master Emerald, just tell me if you need my help, you already know where to find me" with that, Knuckles headed to the door, so he can continue his daily duties.

"you got it knucklehead, maybe I save some bad guys for you when the time comes" Knuckles just nodded, gave a thumbs up and went back to Angel Island.

"Well bud, have any ideas on how to communicate or get to Blaze?" said Sonic now looking to his younger brother, who was actually already thinking of something before he even asked.

"actually I do, I can make a device using the power of the emeralds to see if I can get us there or at least have communication, but it might take me some hours or maybe until tomorrow" Said Tails with confidence as he received a thumbs up from Sonic.

"Sounds like a plan to me, I'll go out to get something to eat, want something?"Said Sonic while holding his stomach, which by the way was rumbling a lot.

"No its ok I'm not hungry anyways and I need to work on the device so it can be ready as soon as possible, the faster we contact Blaze, the faster we can solve this problem" said Tails with a smile in his face.

"Now that's the spirit bro, I'll be back later" the fox just nodded, and with that the hedgehog took off to the city in a flash, leaving the fox to work on his new device. _"I really hope that this works, we need to make sure that the vision Chaos had stays as a vision only, I just hope we can all prevent this of happening"_ and with that, the kitsune went to his lab to work as fast as he could, to make sure that future doesn't exist.

 **A/N: and that's it for chapter 2, I know I'm taking it slow and it's a lot of dialogue and that there is no action, but it's because I don't want to leave anything without an answer so yeah and it also comes as character development so yeah I'm sorry if it takes to long but it's just because I want to make a good story, I will also upload constantly, but I need reviews so I know how I'm doing in this story and to know that someone is reading the story, because a story without readers it's just words, i also wanted to tell you that I decided to use the adventure Knuckles and not the dumb one, so anyways I'll wait for your reviews and I'll upload next chapter soon, this is icol1195 signing off for today**

 **Question #2: If you could get any superpower, which one would you choose?**


	3. Chp 3:At Long Last, The Adventure Begins

**A/N: Hey guys, yeah it's me again, sorry for the late upload been busy with family stuff, since this is my first story and all, I just wanted to thank to those who read the story, even though you don't review it, I just hope someone follows the story since I'm trying to put effort in it. But don't you worry I'll continue to make this story because I'm starting to like it, and I know it's slow paced but I want to make sure I get everything done in it and please, if I leave something unexplained, feel free to let me know.**

 **Anyways I'm gonna go ahead and start this chapter, since I've already spend a lot of time and it was a lot since I uploaded sooooooo… yeah, ajem… let's begin then.**

 **Again, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND EVERYTHING ELSE**

 **Chapter 3: At Long Last, The Adventure Begins  
**

The sun was setting already, judging by the shadows, a blue hedgehog knew it was already 6:40 pm, he told Tails that he was going to get something to eat, but in his way back, he came across his No.1 Fan girl, the pink hedgehog who was always looking to marry him, but only to be rejected by him countless of times, it took some time to shake her off, but when she was out of sight, he decided to relax in a tree branch nearby. " _It's getting late, better get going",_ he then jumped off the tree and landed on the ground, just to start running a second later, while on his way back to his and Tails' house, he started thinking about something that troubled him _"I wonder… if the elemental emeralds have a guardian, just as the sol emeralds have Blaze…"_ his train of thoughts was put to a stop when he realized he was already in front of his house.

"Hey Tails, you're home?" Said the blue blur entering his house, he obviously knew he would be in the workshop, working on the device to communicate with Blaze, so he just went straight to the workshop, but before he could get inside, Tails came out to welcome Sonic.

"Sonic, what's up? I thought you said that you were only going to get something to eat" Said Tails with a smile and a piece of cloth in his hand, getting the oil stains out of them.

"Yeah, I did, but I came across Amy and…" the fox just raised his hand in front of Sonic's face with eyes shut, he then proceeded to say: "Don't say more, that's enough reason" Sonic gave a small smirk by the comment of his little brother.

"She's been even more annoying these days, I mean I don't understand why she doesn't get that I am not interested" said the blue hedgehog with a hand in his forehead, shaking his head slowly.

"I don't know Sonic, maybe she doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no", said the young fox sarcastically while entering the workshop, which made Sonic give a loud laugh, while Tails chuckled at the idea

"Jokes aside, what's up with the communication device you were making bro? Is it ready yet?" Said Sonic now entering the workshop, taking a sit in a chair nearby.

"I was actually going to tell you that it only needs some final touches", he motioned Sonic to stand up and follow him, which made Sonic roll his eyes a bit, since he just sat down, moving towards a machine that had a computer on the middle with a lot of buttons, levers and knobs all over the panel, besides the machine where what looked like laser cannons on each side, that had what looked like a red crystal sphere in the tip of the lasers, and they were both pointing to what an arc with some light bulbs coming out of it.

Sonic looked at it with woe "Whistles* wow Tails, it looks good, but what is it? I'm guessing this is not just a communicator" the hedgehog said as he turned to look directly to Tails.

"At first, I was planning to make a communication device, but then I thought why stop there" he approached the machine while explaining, "When its finished, I can make a dimensional bridge between our world and another" said the fox very excited.

Sonic then said crossing his arms, "so what you're saying it's that this thing is going to let me go personally and see Blaze?" Tails nodded in approval, Sonic just smiled at the idea of seeing her again, since its been years since the last time they met.

"I just need some final touches to the machine and you'll be able to travel between dimensions, but…" Tails stopped now with less excitement on his words and face, gaining the attention of the hedgehog "this machine will be powered by the Chaos Emeralds, so you can't take them with you."

Sonic just nodded in agreement, "It doesn't matter bro, I don't think I'll need them in Blaze's dimension anyways, after all its not like we are going to attack somebody" Tails just looked at him with a smile back on his face, and the blue hero just gave him his signature thumbs up "just make sure it works bud." Tails nodded and now with determination in his eyes he said "you can count on it" sonic just smiled to his brother and now with a serious face continued "so Tails… when will it be ready?"

Tails turn to see Sonic and said "If my calculations are correct it will be ready for tomorrow" the hedgehog smiled with confidence

"sweet! Then I'll guess I will be making a long trip tomorrow" With that on his mind now, he went to get everything ready for his trip to another dimension that would come the next day.

 _Same time, in a different dimension:_

Blaze was finishing her daily duties as the princess/Guardian for the day; besides the incident in the morning, it was a regular day in her eyes, clearing some paperwork, guarding the Sol emeralds, getting rid of some pirates that wanted to steal them and all while a certain raccoon was there with her, She was now having dinner with Marine on the castle's big dining hall, which had a large wooden table on the middle with a lot of chairs and candles on the middle of it, the hall was decorated with a large crystal chandelier, some banners with the shield of the Kingdom and a portrait of the lavender cat, at the end of the table where both Marine and Blaze eating, while Marine was busy eating, something was troubling the Blaze, the events earlier where still in her mind; What could've been the reason of why the emeralds acted like that? Why did she have those visions? Is it related to Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds? And if they are; does this mean he will come? All of these questions were swarming through her head without stopping, and she wished there was a way to find answers to these enigmas in her mind; her thoughts were put to a stop when she noticed that Marine was looking at her with a troubled face.

"Is there something bothering you Marine?" the princess said with a neutral face, while eating the fish in front of her.

"I'm a bit worried mate" said Marine with a bit tone of sadness and with worried eyes; which made Blaze turn her eyes to her in confusion, "About What?"Said Blaze while continuing her meal.

"About you Blaze" Said Marine, Blaze then looked even more confused and stopped eating, but didn't say a word, instead Marine started talking "you're not talking at all; I mean I know you are serious gal and that you don't talk THAT much, but I've notice something is buggin you, you don't have to tell me what is it, but if you need anything you know I'll be here mate" Marine finished with a smile on her face and her eyes closed, Blaze then noticed how much Marine had changed, and not only in the outside, but she had matured too, she can sometimes go back to her own self, but now when things get serious, she can keep herself focused and concentrated.

The princess let out a small smile, which Marine noticed, and said "Thank you Marine, I can sometimes forget that now I have someone I can trust, and I'm really sorry if I troubled you with my problems, you are a good friend and for that I thank you" both let out a smile, after that Blaze went ahead and told her friend about what troubled her, with Marine listening to every detail without missing a thing while they both ate.

When Blaze finished telling Marine about everything, the only answer that came to her friend was "I don't know mate, just give it a little time" with that both stood up and headed to their respective room, now Blaze was a little bit more at ease with her mind, now she was thinking on how grateful she was of having a friend as close as Marine, and also thinking that she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for a certain blue hedgehog that helped her open up to people, she was now thinking on this, and with a smile on her face she went into her room, now thinking that she has been very lucky in finding both of them.

 _Next day, in Sonic's dimension:_

The Sun was coming up from the horizon, the flowers began to turn to face it to get its heat, a certain cobalt hedgehog was already outside on top of a hill in the bottom of it was a field full of flowers of different colors beside it was a lone tree that looked like a guardian of that field, Sonic was just there looking at the beautiful scenario, he loved going out to see the sunrise, it always gave him a different vibe, he always thought of it as the beginning of everything, that's why he preferred them above the sunsets, and it was fitting for that day, since he was going to travel to Blaze's dimension to start yet another adventure, for the time being he just stared at the horizon, witnessing that beautiful act of nature.

 _Same time, different dimension:_

The Princess was waking up from her sleep, now noticing the sun coming out, she decided to get up from bed and start her day early, she put her normal outfit on, and went out of her room, she noticed that some of the guards were still asleep, while other were up in their positions, she then decided to take a look on her friend, only to see Marine still asleep, she decided to let her sleep and walked down the stairs, to the Sol Chamber, to check on the emeralds, they were in their respective pillars, shinning their respective colors, once the princess made sure the emeralds were still there, she went out for a walk around the castle grounds.

She was walking around when she stopped her movement to stare into the horizon, still thinking of the events with the emeralds, not finding answers was really bugging her and she was starting to wonder if she would eventually find the answers to everything, she then looked to the ocean with the sun already out, and began to remember what Marine told her _"just give it time"_ but was it really the best thing to do? She just shook her head, _"I'm starting to over think this too much, maybe I should just let it go a little bit, maybe Marine is right and the answers will eventually come"_ a small roar came from the princess belly _"I should get back to the Castle and have breakfast"_ with that on mind, Blaze went to her castle to start her daily routine.

Once finished the breakfast and with everyone awake now, it was time to start the day off; Both Marine and Blaze where finishing their first daily obligations, which for Blaze was doing some princess job and finish some paperwork of the kingdom and Marine was designing a new battleship, since she was now the captain of the naval forces and the lead technician in Blaze's kingdom, she could make the ships for the kingdom. Marine was heading to the Sol Chamber and as she entered, she noticed that Blaze was already there in her usual duty as Guardian, "hey mate, how was paperwork today?" said Marine with a smile on her face.

Blaze with a neutral face and arms crossed responded "Same as usual, it's not the most entertaining thing to do, but it has to be done."

Marine went ahead and took a seat next to Blaze and laying back she said "well maybe you are right there, but why is it that you have to do it Blazey" Blaze still keeping her neutral face answered.

"Because it's my duty as the ruler of this kingdom, and no one else can do it" Marine just made an annoyed look on her face, she wasn't the kind of girl to do paperwork and thought of it as useless "if you say so mate".

Time went by as the two were looking at the emeralds and chatting about some random topics out of boredom, "It's annoying that those buggers don't get the blueprints right, sometimes you have to do everything yourself" said Marine; while the princess was just there listening to the endless nagging about her crew.

"OK Marine, that's enough, I know that they might not be capable of handle your plans, but you have to…" her words were cut off by a glow from the Sol emeralds.

"What's happening Blaze?" Marine shouted to Blaze; who could only say "I don't know" as soon as she said that, the Emeralds began to shine really bright and made them both to cover their eyes, when the light faded out, they opened their eyes to see what happened and where shock because of what they saw in front of them, Blaze was surprised to say the least as she began to speak "I can't be...".

 _15 min earlier, in Sonic's dimension:_

Sonic just came back to his home from his early run, now ready to start his new adventure, stepping inside, he went directly to the Workshop, assuming Tails would be there (which he was right) "Sup bro, how is the machine coming along" said Sonic to this best friend with a smile in his face.

Tails got surprised on how Sonic was expecting him to be there "oh hey Sonic, yeah I'm just giving it some final touches, it won't take too much anyways" he was on the other side of the machine so he wasn't looking at hi.

"Cool, so where are the Chaos Emeralds?" said the hedgehog looking around, "they're over there, in the reactor" said Tails pointing to what looked like a spherical reactor, Sonic then went to looked at them and saw all 7 of them inside in holes for the reactor to grab the energy.

"Wow, how did you manage to harness the power of the emeralds to the portal?" Sonic said turning around to see his friend with a curious face.

"It wasn't easy, but I manage to used a little of the power instead of trying to use the full power, think of it as borrowing just a little energy… aaaand done" Tails said coming out of the machine and shutting the little door on it, "it's all ready now, let me just insert some commands on the machine and will be heading off."

Sonic looked to his friend in confusion "we?... You are coming along?" He said with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"yeah, of course I'm going, I want to see if anything changed in all of these years" Tails added with a smile on his face while putting in commands on the machine.

Sonic then proceed to speak. "Yeah, it would be cool to see our friends again, and besides it's cool that you're tagging along, at least I will have company on the trip."

Tails just looked to his oldest friend "it's not like its gonna be a 30 minute trip Sonic, we will appear instantly in Blaze's dimension"Tails said finishing up with preparations. "OK, now we're ready to go, let me just grab something real quick" the fox went to grab a controller with two buttons on it and then the Yellow Chaos Emerald and headed back to the front of the machine.

Sonic looked at him with a confused face "I thought you said we weren't taking any Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said

Tails just showed the controller, "Yeah, but we need it in order to get back, my controller only works with the power of the emeralds, so I need at least one to power the controller and come back" said Tails

"Sounds good to me, whenever you're ready pal" Sonic said with a smile and a thumbs up, with that said, Tails went on and pressed the upper button in the remote, the spherical reactor started to shine in the colors of the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and the lasers began to charge up filling each ring in a count of 3…2…1… until the red crystal sphere in the tip of the lasers started to shine, when it was fully charged, the arc's light bulbs began to glow and the lasers shot directly in the middle of the arc, the lasers at contact expanded and made a round Green portal inside the arc until it was in par with the arc.

"OK Sonic, it's now ready we have to go through the portal now" said Tails shouting since the sound of the portal was loud.

"OK buddy, got ya, let's start this new adventure" both heroes began walking to the portal "Next Stop… The Sol Dimension" Tails said as they walk through the portal, once they entered the portal closed in a second leaving everything untouched like nothing happened.

 _On Blaze's dimension:_

"What's happening Blaze?"

"I don't know Marine." As a bright light was coming out of the emeralds; both Marine and Blaze were covering their eyes, because of the blinding light, there was a sound of sparks coming out of the light as it became brighter, _"What's going on? What is causing this reaction"_ the princess thought, as the light began to fade away there were two silhouettes coming from the light, as the light faded away both Marine and Blaze were opening their eyes, just to be very surprised for what was standing in front of them.

A Blue Cobalt Hedgehog and a Yellow Two-Tailed Fox were just in front of them. Both with their eyes closed, the princess was shocked because of this "It can't be…" she said really surprised with her mouth open, not believing her eyes, Marine had the same expression in her eyes "I can't believe it…"

with that both males open their eyes to see where they were "looks like you're machine worked Tails" Said the blue hedgehog with a smirk on his face "and we landed in the perfect spot" Said Tails with a smile, both turned to see Blaze and Marine with a smile "Yo Blaze… Marine… Long time no see" said Sonic with a smirk, Blaze was still paralyzed by shock, but was extremely happy to finally see them again _"At long last… his back… I can't believe his back…"_

 **A/N: That's it for chapter 3, I'm really sorry I haven't post in so long but I'm going to be uploading constantly now since I've solve the problems I had and it's summer, which means no more distractions, I'll try to upload every Thursday, so I can set a time limit to myself and also I will put my progress on my info for you guys to see how the story is going and if I'm going to miss that week chapter maybe I'll upload sometime so I can make things faster, also i suggest that you listen to It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure) just when Sonic and Tails Walk into the portal, just to set the mood.  
**

 **so yeah Sonic and Tails made it to Blaze's dimension successfully and they've appeared in the Sol Chamber, so next chapter will finally answer some questions to Blaze, will see what they think about what's going on, and a little look to a character that I haven't talked about yet, maybe a new face too, so anyways next chapter will be named: The Reunion of Two Dimensions.**

 **So yeah, thank you guys for being patient this is icol1195 signing off for now, see you next week.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion of Two Dimensions

**A/N: Hey Guys, It's me again, So I was planning to get this out a week later… and my plans got screwed thanks to my laptop; so I got it fixed and took me some time, especially since the chapter was on the laptop and I don't have a USB… Damn it… well anyways at least I got it up this time. Thanks to anyone who follows my story, it really means a lot to me, because I'm learning how to do this and I feel I can become better with time, if you have any feedback you can give me, I will welcome any, because it will only make me better.**

 **Only thing is please no bad words, let's respect each other and be at peace, I'll take constructive criticism, it helps… really it does… well anyways I'll just shut up from this since I don't want to make a lot of this note, soooo anyways… let's begin!**

 **Chapter 4: The Reunion of Two Dimensions**

Both Blaze and Marine were astonished, neither of them was expecting this event; Sonic and Tails were now there, in the same room with them, after all the years of not knowing anything of them, they finally got the long awaited reunion.

Sonic just looked at them, looking at the surprised faces that both of his friends had on, decided to tease them a little bit. "Hey, I know we're really good looking, but at least say hi to us" said the blue blur with a smirk on his face.

Tails just let out a small laugh at the comments his big brother made, while waking up both raccoon and cat from their trance, with that Marine just proceed to give a suffocating bear hug to the fox "Tails, mate is so good to see you, after all this years, I thought I would never see you both" said the young raccoon with a big smile on her face.

The golden kitsune was turning purple from being almost out of breath, he managed to let some words, "Marine… Can't… Breathe…" Just then the raccoon realized she was suffocating the fox and quickly proceed to let him go letting out a small "sorry" while scratching the back of her head while looking away

The blue blur was just laughing at the scene, while Blaze just got close to start talking "It's really a pleasant surprise Sonic, I am really glad to see you again after all this time" said with her arms crossed letting out a small smile, which surprised the others, Marine knew it was still hard to see a smile from the lavender princess, but didn't mention anything because it was nice to see her friend smile.

Sonic just let out a small smile as well, he was glad to see his friend after all these years, it was a surprise to him how both girls changed physically, Blaze didn't change much, only difference was that she 'matured' her body not much on top but more on the bottom, who surprised him the most was Marine; who not only was a bit taller, she had also matured as a women on the outside, but he could've guessed that, since it been years since they saw them both.

"It really is good to see you again too; it's been a while since we saw you girls for the last time." Said the cobalt hedgehog with a smile on his face, Blaze noticed that both males have changed since last time, Sonic was now some inches taller than her and developed some muscles in his body, while Tails changed a lot being almost as tall as her now, although he still has to look up to Sonic, but she guessed he didn't mind that

"That being said, I would like to know, how is it that you manage to get here in the first place? Not that I don't appreciate your visit, it's just that I would like to know how you did it, and if this means that you're here by accident again" Blaze said now changing to a neutral face and putting one hand on her hip, both the hedgehog and the fox were expecting that question, which would explain why they both had relaxed faces.

Sonic just made a motion to Tails that meant 'go ahead' with his hands, since he was the one who made this visit possible anyways, with that the young kitsune began explaining "I made a transportation device, that managed to get the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to power the machine, so this visit is not an accident as you said, we can now travel from our dimension to yours and back with the power of this." The fox got the yellow Chaos Emerald out of his bag, surprising the princess and the raccoon.

The Raccoon was the first to shoot a question to the fox "Wait… you said the Chaos Emeralds powered it; so why do you have one right now?" Tails was expecting this question since it was obvious so he just got into his usual 'explaining pose' with his index finger up and his eyes closed; while Sonic was thinking _"Some things never change"_ while shaking his head and putting his hands up.

"Well that is because we need it to go back; the machine is powered by the Emeralds but since they are 7 of them, I left the other 6 back home and grabbed this one since I need something just as powerful to power this remote to go back" getting the remote out of the bag while explaining, making it clear what he was saying.

Blaze then proceed to ask something "Does this mean that this is just a simple visit or is it something else?" She needed to know this, maybe the answer would explain the events from yesterday with the Sol Emeralds and put her mind at ease with those thoughts, or maybe the other way around and make her even more confuse, but now she had Tails and Sonic in the same room and whatever answer they gave her, it would actually help her; either getting answers or having her friends help her get answers.

Again; both Sonic and Tails knew this question would come and that they needed to talk about the events in recent days and about the vision Sonic had; the males had decided that Sonic would be the one explaining everything to Blaze, since he had more connection and a closer friendship with her and he had a more clearer image of the vision, since he was the one who had it in the first place.

Sonic then went ahead and began telling Marine and Blaze about the recent events, obviously not telling them about what Blaze told him in the dream, because it was something not worth mentioning or trying to explain why would he see that, he figured it would save time so he avoided it. As he went on recalling the events; both the raccoon and the cat looked very worried with everything the hedgehog was saying, mainly because it was a vision of the future and because of what happened with the Sol Emeralds two days ago.

As Sonic was about to stop talking, Tails went ahead and said "And that's the reason why we are here right now, we wanted to know if you knew something about this Elemental Emeralds or if something weird happened in the last days" the kitsune finished as he received a growl from Sonic from the early interruption, and the young fox just scratched the back of his head saying sorry while chuckling nervously.

Meanwhile; the lavender princess was just processing the information just given to her, she finally got some of the answers she was looking for and had some relief because of this; but at the same time she was worried for the hedgehog's vision; but for some reason she wasn't as worried as she thought she would be by this news; maybe the reason is that she now has confidence that she can prevent that from happening and even more with Sonic and his friends with her.

The raccoon went ahead and began talking "Actually mate…" both males turned to see her with attention; Marine liked that, after all, she IS Marine; so she went on, now with the spotlight. "Something happened the other day, the emeralds went all crazy and surrounded Blaze, after that all the emeralds shot a beam of light of each color to Blaze and she just floated a bit, then went it was over she just passed out and the emeralds went back to their pillars" Said the young raccoon trying to explain as fast as she could with the same position Tails had when he explained.

The fox and the hedgehog both turned to Blaze who was still on her train of thoughts, both looked at her in confusion until Sonic said "Yo Blaze, hellooo?" waiving his hand in front of her, successfully bringing her back to the world, surprising her a bit in the process. "What… When… oh sorry, I guess I was lost on my mind a little bit" Said the princess looking away in embarrassment.

Sonic just looked at her and said "It's ok, it happens don't worry about it" putting his hand on her shoulder; which made her turn her head to see that he was smiling at her, she just then returned the smile with a nod, the hedgehog then took his hand off her shoulder and went ahead and said "So… Marine was telling us that you had an 'event' with the Sol Emeralds; can you tell us what happened when you got shot by the beams of the emeralds?"

It was now the lavender cat's turn to tell about the images she saw, she too left aside the one where she was alone with Sonic, because she didn't want to scare him or that he thought she was crazy, so leaving that aside she told everything she saw to them. "And that's what I saw, it really got me thinking; ever since that happened, I was wondering what it all meant; but now I see that it is connected to what happened to you" she said with her arms crossed and a neutral expression in her face.

Everybody now was putting the pieces together, both visions had the same meaning, and now it started to make more sense now that 2 of the 3 sets were found and had communicated with their respective guardians, but there were still some questions; one of them being where and what are the Elemental Emeralds?. Without that bit of information they were still blind to the upcoming danger.

The young fox then went out of his thoughts and questioned something "Wait… you said you saw 7 shadows with us… and you said that all of our friends were there…" the kitsune was still trying to come up with something, Sonic looked at his little brother with confusion and said "What are you saying Tails?".

The two-tailed fox looked deep in thought until he broke silence. "I'm thinking… that there is a possibility that these 7 shadows… might be of the Guardians of the Elemental Emeralds" Marine looked at him with her eyes wide open, both Sonic and Blaze were just staring at him with a serious face as the kitsune went on. "it's just a possibility, I have nothing to prove that what I'm saying it's true, but since this visions have been telling us something, I've figured that maybe they are telling us that, since in both visions you had each other in them, which means you were with the other guardian". Tails finished with his arms closed.

Both Blaze and Sonic looked at each other, both thinking that Tails had a point, then Blaze began speaking "You have a point, but even if they were or not, we don't even know the location of the emeralds, we don't even know if they are from your dimension or even mine". A little of doubt crept into everybody; How are they going to find the missing Emeralds?

Marine had an idea and went ahead and ask "Oy, how about we use the machine you did Tails? I mean it can lead us to the emeralds just as they lead you ere" Said the young raccoon with a smile on her face.

"It wouldn't work, since I already know where the Sol Emeralds are, I could give the computer commands and coordinates that led me here, but we don't know where the other emeralds are, and to get a dimension right would take a lot of time and even so, to find the right one would take even more" Said Tails with seriousness in his face, making the raccoon a little sad since she wasn't as useful as she thought; At the sight of this, Tails quickly comforted the young raccoon "Hey don't worry, at least you thought of an idea, c'mon if that idea didn't work you can just think of another until we find a solution".

With his words now on her brain, she smiled and thanked Tails for saying that; making the fox scratch the back of his head; while this scene took place both Sonic and Blaze were thinking in solutions to this problem, Sonic thinking more on the 7 shadows than looking for the emeralds, while Blaze was more concentrated in a way to find the emeralds, that's when something came to her mind that Sonic said before, _"Chaos told me to meditate about it, I really don't understand what he meant but I'll figure it out"._ That's when it hit her.

"I got it" said Blaze with slight happiness in her voice but still with neutral face. "Sonic; remember what Chaos said about meditating?" The blue blur just nodded, but looked confused, he was about to ask something but was interrupted by Blaze. "I think I know what he meant, whenever I look for answers on the emeralds I just ask them while meditating with them, maybe we can ask the emeralds on the location of the other set of emeralds"

Sonic looked surprised and felt dumb too, he was the one who told Blaze that she can harness the power of the emeralds with her thoughts, and how was it possible that it didn't cross he's mind to ask the emeralds?, he also noticed Tails had the same expression as he had, he could've guessed that Tails felt the same way since he also knew of the Chaos Emeralds power.

Meanwhile; Marine was jumping and went next to the princess to give her a high-five "Oy Blazey, nice thinking, and now we have something to do" said the very happy raccoon to her best friend, both males went on and gave a nod on agreement, getting a smile from Tails and a smirk from Sonic, which made the lavender cat feel really good about herself.

"OK then, since now we have an idea of what to do, I may suggest that we try to do it as soon as possible, so we can figure out what we have to do to avoid the catastrophic future" Said the princess with her arms crossed and a neutral face, now concentrated on the task ahead, the sooner they knew, the faster they could act.

Sonic nodded and let out a confident smile "OK, sounds like a plan… But since we don't have the Chaos Emeralds with us, it seems impossible for us to do it, so…" the hedgehog then walked closer to the cat and when he was just a step away from her he pointed at her with his index finger with a smile "YOU are going to do it".

Blaze was both surprised and nervous, not only was he too close to her but he also told her that she had to do something as important as looking for the emeralds, she was with her eyes wide-open with the event happening right now, she also let out a small blush for how close Sonic was to her, but she fought it back so he couldn't see it and it disappeared.

"Am… Yeah sure, no problem… just give me a moment and I'll…uh… be ready for meditation" she said trying to keep calm from how close his blue friend was, Sonic just smiled and said "good, take your time" and backed off, giving Blaze some space and as he turned the princess just let a small sigh in relief he didn't notice she was nervous, which later she was thinking in why the hell was she nervous, but left that thought for another day, right now the most important thing was to focus on the Emeralds search.

So she stepped in the alter, to begin her meditation while Marine, Tails and Sonic all looked at her from a reasonable distance to give her space, Sonic just yelled from his spot "You got this Blaze, just concentrate", which she nodded and went into meditating position and started meditating, meanwhile Sonic told the others "Good thing it was her doing the meditation, I wouldn't last that long still". Both Raccoon and Fox nodded in agreement while watching the cat meditate.

While in her meditation she was now in a room that looked magenta with nothing else but the emeralds with her, she began by asking the emeralds in her mind if they knew about the Elemental emeralds; while on her meditation all 7 emeralds in the real world were glowing with force, but she didn't notice since she had her eyes closed, then in front of her, 7 emeralds in the form of crystals appeared with the same colors as the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, but with something in them, like a symbol, she got close to the red one and had what it look like a symbol of fire, then the emeralds got away and where some steps ahead.

Blaze then asked the Sol Emeralds; "what was the connection between the 3 emeralds?" as soon as she asked that the Chaos Emeralds appeared beside the Sol emeralds in her mind and then the Elemental Emeralds joined them the 3 sets got in a circle, putting themselves in the same position with the same colors, She guessed that the emeralds had unlimited power and were related somehow.

The lavender princess went on to ask another thing to the Emeralds; "Where are the Elemental Emeralds?", some seconds later the 3 sets were floating around and then 3 spheres appeared and Blaze was now standing in one while the other two spheres where in front of her, the spheres making a triangle with the distance between them and the Chaos Emeralds were on one sphere; while the Elemental Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds where on the same sphere as she was, It took a minute but she then figured out what they were saying, "the 3 sets are on different worlds" she said in her mind.

With that she asked the emeralds another question; "Can you show me if the Elemental Emeralds have Guardians? And if so can you show me who they are?" The emeralds gave no response to Blaze in this question, only were surrounding her, leaving her in confusion, the she was showed 7 shadows standing on top of some pillars, she couldn't recognize the figures nor identify them, she could only see a little bit of the middle one, she could only that he was a hedgehog, but before she could identify more, they disappeared, leaving Blaze thinking 'what was that?' then after that the emeralds began to spin around her, meaning it was time to finish the meditation, making a huge glow around the room covering everything in white.

Back to the real world, Blaze looked around and saw that Sonic, Marine and Tails were playing cards while waiting for her to finish, "You have any 8s?" said Sonic looking at Tails "Go to fish… oh hey Blaze! I see you're done".

Everybody turn to see Blaze coming from the altar, so Sonic went ahead and asked "So… how did it go?", the trio stopped playing cards to receive the information from the princess, which she delivered, she told them how they showed her that the emeralds where indeed in another world, and that the 7 shadows were actually the Emeralds Guardians, she also said that she thought that one of them was a hedgehog; which amused Sonic thinking there might be another hedgehog, apart from him, Shadow and Silver that could use the powers of a set of emeralds.

But before she could finish saying what she saw they heard something; "hohoho, my… my… what valuable information I just received; another set of emeralds and another world to conquer? This is great news and it's all thanks to you princess" they all knew that voice, and not long after that, the owner of the voice made himself present, a man with a white moustache and a shape of an egg.

"NEGA! What are you doing here?" said Blaze now in fighting position, all three behind her getting into fighting position as well.

"I was just passing by, my dear princess, when I heard something about this Elemental Emeralds, and I just couldn't let this pass, now with that information I will leave." Said Eggman Nega already leaving and going outside the castle.

"You're not getting away" said Blaze running after him followed by Tails, Marine and Sonic, once outside they were surprised to find a big robot waiting for them.

"Look princess I would love to chat but I have to find some new emeralds, but first, I'll get rid of you, so I can finally conquer the universe, Meet the Nega Dragoon" the robot was just as the Egg Dragoon that Sonic had defeated some years ago, but it looked reinforced, and had two more arms with a flamethrower and another cannon.

Everybody got in fighting stance, ready to fight the Nega Dragoon, Sonic just smirked and chuckled a little bit "I was itching for a battle already… c'mon egghead, let's dance" and with that the 4 of them were jumping to action, ready to face the Doctor's newest creation.

 **A/N: And that's it for Chapter 4 everybody… I know… leaving it right before the start of the battle… that's evil… but anyways I'll leave the clash for the next chapter, meanwhile now the heroes now were the Elemental Emeralds are and that they have 7 Guardians… but also Eggman Nega now knows… for next chapter I'll put the battle between the 4 heroes and the Nega Dragoon, and maybe reveal a new character who know you'll just have to wait until next chapter.**

 **BTW. I want to thank** **Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac** **for the review, really helped me out a lot to be a better writer.**

 **I am REAAAALLY SORRY for the late update i'll make it up to all of you, promised**

 **I'll look forward to get the next chapter up, until then icol1195 signing off.**


End file.
